Les écrits du soir
by Slavy
Summary: Un thème plus un couple plus quinze petites minutes plus cent mots est égal aux Écrits du soir [recueil d'une nuit "endrabblée"]
1. Avis de tempête (JeanArmin)

Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce que la folle nuit endrabblée ?

Oh oh ! En voilà une bonne question, chère demoiselle. Pour faire simple, la folle nuit endrabblée est orchestrée par la grande et fabuleuse association qu'est **l'APDES**. En des nuits chaudes d'été (et bientôt frisquettes d'automne et glaciales d'hiver), certaines personnes se réunissent pour écrire en **une toute petite quinzaine de minutes** , un **drabble de cent mots** tout rond **sous un thème et un couple donnés**. Evidemment, le but est de faire le plus de thème possible mais surtout de s'amuser ! Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mes réalisations de la deuxième édition de la **Folle Nuit Endrabblée**.

.

* * *

Thème _(Atsuka)_ : **Ouragan**

Pairing : **Jean/Armin**

* * *

Avis de tempête

* * *

Armin secoua la tête et n'arrivait plus à suivre la tempête qui se soulevait devant lui. C'était un vrai tourbillon qui dévastait tout dans la chambre.

Il avait compris que c'était tragique mais était-ce la peine pour Jean de se comporter de la sorte ?

Des occasions, il y en aurait encore -du moins, du plus profond de son être, il l'espérait- mais quand même ce n'était pas de sa faute si Eren était venu pile au moment où Jean allait tenter quelque chose.

La prochaine fois, il veillerait bien à verrouiller la porte avant de s'enflammer tel un volcan.


	2. Pomme d'Amour (JeanMikasa)

Thème _(Neechu)_ : **Pulsion**

Pairing _(Nyaa)_ : **Mikasa/Jean**

* * *

Pomme d'Amour

* * *

Il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi sombres mais aussi beaux de toute sa petite vie vieille d'une dizaine d'années.

Il n'avait jamais vu de fillette aussi belle et son cœur s'en était mis à palpiter plus que de raison puis son corps agissait par simple pulsion, une pulsion inconnue qui le poussa à voler une pomme.

Une pulsion qui lui donna le courage de traverser la rue peuplée de gens pour la lui donner.

Une pulsion qui le fit chavirer lorsqu'elle avait répondu un simple « merci » de sa voix fluette.

Une pulsion qui donna naissance au premier amour.


	3. Questions nocturnes (LeviPetra)

Thème _(Nyaa)_ : **« Ferme tes yeux »**

Pairing _(Mechanical Mind)_ : **Levi/Petra**

* * *

Questions nocturnes

* * *

La jolie rouquine ne l'aimait pas comme Eren pouvait l'aimer.

Elle l'admirait simplement et elle le suivrait au bout du monde si Levi le lui proposait.

Mais parfois, seule au fond de son lit, elle se demandait ce que ça ferait si elle était amoureuse de son supérieur.

Lui dirait-il « ferme tes yeux » d'une voix langoureuse pour tenter de l'embrasser ?

Lui ferait-il l'amour comme elle en avait déjà rêver une ou deux fois ?

Lui parlerait-il d'un avenir à deux, d'un enfant ?

Encore une fois, elle s'endormit avant de pouvoir avoir une réponse à ses questions.


	4. Un alcool Deux patates (SashaEren)

Thème _(Shim)_ : **Réveil à deux dans un lit**

Pairing _(le fabuleux Henri (comment ça, non ? ))_ : **Sasha/Eren**

* * *

Un alcool Deux patates

* * *

Tout d'abord, Eren se fit une promesse pour lui-même : Plus jamais.

Puis il tenta de se remémorer la soirée d'hier malgré les tambourinements dans son crâne qui lui disaient que ce n'était qu'un faiblard.

Il se souvint alors de ce pari stupide avec Jean (très mauvaise idée), de ses déclarations affolantes à son Capitaine (oh mon dieu, la honte universelle) puis de sa danse collée/serrée avec sa partenaire de réveil, partenaire qui avait encore un bout de patate entre les dents.

Oui, non, on ne le reprendrait plus. Pour Eren, l'alcool était définitivement l'élément à bannir de sa vie.


	5. Mauvais choix (HanjiMoblit)

Thème _(Jyan)_ : **Regret**

Pairing _(Hikari)_ : **Moblit/Hanji**

* * *

Mauvais choix

* * *

Aujourd'hui est le jour où tout va se terminer.

Le jour où la Mort va venir le chercher mais il ne veut y penser parce qu'à côté de lui se pose un album photo.

Le récupérant et tournant lentement les pages, il caresse les moments volés d'une vie passée et ses yeux ne peuvent contenir les gouttes salées.

Le doigt sur Hanji, il ferme les yeux, les rigoles de larmes qui lavent ses joues.

Moblit a mené une belle vie mais le regret de n'avoir pu dire "je t'aime" à la personne qu'il aimait le ronge jusqu'à ses derniers instants.

* * *

Et un modern!Moblit (parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi)


	6. Châtiment (MikeNanaba)

Thème _(Shiny)_ : **Coup de chaud**

Pairing _(Neechu)_ : **Mike/Nanaba**

* * *

Châtiment

* * *

Il existait plusieurs types de coup.

Le coup de pied que Levi avait offert en cadeau à Eren.

Le coup de main que Moblit donnait volontiers à Hanji.

Le coup de maître qu'Erwin orchestrait brillamment.

Le coup du sort où personne ne pouvait vraiment y échapper.

Le coup de foudre non dissimulé de Jean envers Mikasa.

Le coup du lapin que les titans n'appréciaient guère.

Le coup de pute qui serait une spécialité de l'affreux titan singe.

Puis le fameux coup de chaud que Mike éprouvait à chaque fois que la belle Nanaba lui apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

* * *

Je suis tellement fière de celui-ci.


	7. A trop en dire (ConnieMikasa)

Thème _(Shiro)_ : **Réponse**

Pairing _(moi)_ : **Connie/Mikasa**

* * *

A trop en dire …

* * *

« Bon, tu accouches, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Devant tant de délicatesse formulée par une aussi délicate Mikasa, Connie ne pût s'empêcher de déglutir avant de lui répondre.

« Tu ne vas pas apprécier mais c'est vrai ce que je te raconte là, je les ai vu se diriger tous les d- »

Connie recula d'un pas puis d'un deuxième lorsqu'il vit le visage angélique de Mikasa se transformait en celui d'une véritable démone. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait mais il savait une chose : l'un des deux allait mourir ce soir.


	8. Masque

Thème _(Grise)_ : **« J'ai envie de dormir »**

Pairing _(Atsuka)_ : **Armin/Annie**

* * *

Masque

* * *

« J'ai envie de dormir ..

\- Tu as toute la mort pour dormir Annie alors ce soir, tu vas venir avec moi et on va s'amuser ! »

Décontenancée, Annie suivit son être aimé qui la tenait par le poignet. Elle le dévisageait et sous la lueur de la Lune, elle vit la brillance de ses yeux bleus, le sourire qu'il affichait, la joie qu'il dégageait.

Il n'avait pas tort le blondinet, elle avait bien le temps de dormir. Alors pour cette nuit, elle se masquerait d'un autre visage, celui qu'Armin avait exclusivement le droit de voir : un visage heureux.

* * *

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je publie un texte qui parle d'Annie. (Et je pense qu'il est légèrement OOC en plus de ça ...)


	9. Rose des vents

Drabbles réalisés lors de la presque troisième nuit endrabblée qui a eu lieu dans la nuit du 30 au 31 octobre.

.

Thème : **Rose des vents**

Pairing : **Hanji et Gunther**

* * *

Là où le vent me portera

* * *

« Hey Gunther ! Toi, qui me semble le plus raisonnable parmi toute cette bande de fous .. »

A cette phrase d'Hanji, Gunther émit un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas vraiment la personne la plus qualifiée pour dire que les autres étaient fous mais bon.

« Où te vois-tu dans l'avenir ? Au Nord dans les cités enneigées ? A l'Ouest, dans des contrées montagneuses ? A l'Est, à l'air marin ? Ou dans ce bon vieux Sud, meurtrier à souhait ?  
\- En vie. Peu importe où mais en vie. »

Et la grande porte s'ouvrit pour la cinquante-septième expédition.


	10. Ameno

Thème : **Prière en « nous » mineur**

Pairing : **Jean/Sasha**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ameno_

* * *

« Je vous salue Maria, pleine de grâce ..  
\- Wow, Bouffeuse, qu'est-ce que tu fous à prier ?  
\- Mais comprends-moi Cheval, j'ai faim moi !  
\- Vous allez vous la fermer, oui ? Et travailler en silence, putain !  
\- Tu es contente Bouffeuse, tu nous as énervé MonsieurPropreBlagueàCaca !  
\- Piochez, bande de morveux ! Tss !  
\- Arrête tes comédies sinon tu n'auras pas ta ration du soir ..  
\- Bien parlé, Kaneki !  
\- Oh merci Cheval. »

Et c'était ainsi que , fort heureusement, se terminait une autre belle journée aux pays des nains mineurs.


End file.
